The Only Exception
by renzie17
Summary: Because she's the only exception to the block of ice known as Uchiha Sasuke. songfic/oneshot//AU


**RNZ_ **okay, so I've had this idea since the first time I've heard this song (w/c was like . . . last year?) and now I'm typing it down! XD I hope you guys like it! :D

**Disclaimer: **If killing wasn't a sin, Kishimoto would have been dead (I'm not liking the manga very much) and Sasuke would've turned good by now. Then again, that's not happening, is it?

LEGEND:

Text – present

_Text_ – song

_Text _- flashback

* * *

I am Uchiha Sasuke. Also known as the school's Triple Threat—loner-genius-heartthrob. But I've never thought about my titles much because I usually thought of the simple things in life like family.

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
_

My childhood wasn't all that good. I usually thought of that scene I saw when I was around five years old.

"_Tou-chan? Kaa-chan? Where are y—?"_

"_I'm telling you once again, you cannot." Fugaku said, "The children should have someone to look after them and care for them."_

"_Do you _even_ care for them?" Mikoto argued, "You're never there for them and now you're telling me to be there for them? I cannot believe you! My mother is barely alive and all you can think about is your work because you just want me to stay so that you won't be the one take care of them!"_

"_Mikoto—." A crash of a vase was heard from inside the master's bedroom as the young Uchiha watched his parents fight._

"_Sasuke," Itachi's voice came from behind him._

"_Nii-chan, why are tou-chan and kaa-chan fighting?" Sasuke asked his big brother innocently. "Are they going to—?" He sniffed as tears were starting to form on his eyes._

"_Foolish little brother. They won't, don't worry." He poked his little brother's forehead. "Come on, let's look for ice cream in the fridge._

_That night, Fugaku stayed in his study and never came out the whole evening._

_  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

In the end my parents made up but that particular incident left a mark on our lives. My grandmother died and my mother never forgot that day.

I never forgot that day and it left a scar on my conscience that said love is only made by earthly bonds and bound by time.

Until I met her.

_  
But darling,  
You, are, the only exception_

My first year of high school was dull and lifeless until a certain color was added to my scheme. Pink. The color said to mark a real man.

_  
You, are, the only exception_

The color that most little girls love.

_  
You, are, the only exception_

The color that is in perfect contrast with blue.

_  
You, are, the only exception_

The color of the girl that may melted my heart. Yes, I admit that. She may _have_ something that I like. Her eyes? Her hair? _HER?_

_  
Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts_

I admit that but I believe in the concept of infatuation. I may just be infatuated. There's just something about her that I like. This won't last. This isn't even love. Heck, I don't believe in love.

_  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face  
_

To forget this feeling, I just listen to music.

I was walking home, hands in my pockets, my head in the clouds, when she ran to me as it started to rain.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said, running to me while carrying an umbrella, "Hey, you'll get soaked!" she panted and shared her umbrella with me and the whole thing was kind of . . . sort of . . . awkward.

_  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance_

I'm usually used to it, being chased by fangirls (which is very annoying, by the way) all the time. But this time, the feeling was just plain weird. Alien. Abnormal. Abnormal for me, at least.

_  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness_

"Go home." I said coldly. I glanced at her only to see her confused-concerned face looking up at me. "I'll be fine," I said, not resisting the sight of her. All these years I've been blind to her (and now I'm on my third year of high school). The feeling was sort of weird but right now, I have to be alone. I need to be alone. I've always been alone. . .

_  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

But has that all changed because of one girl?

"You know what? On second thought, thanks. I'll just walk you home." I said, asking myself, what the hell I'm doing.

She smiled, still panting and breathing heavily, and suddenly fainted. _Crap._

_  
Well, You, are, the only exception_

I picked her up from the ground and carried her.

_  
You, are, the only exception_

I tucked my arms under her under-knees* and her back after folding her umbrella and placing it in my bag.

_  
You, are, the only exception_

I've never done this before especially with girls but she seemed so light. So vulnerable. . .

_  
You, are, the only exception  
_

So lovable. . .

I brought her home, drying her first before placing her on my bed—yes, my bed— and drying myself up.

I almost forgot that day during our freshman year during P.E. while we were playing basketball. She had an asthma attack and fainted. That wasn't normal but it sure got everyone concerned.

By everyone, that also included me.

I don't know what this girl has that every other girl doesn't but she sure got my ice melted after more than a decade of hibernation.

I woke up the next morning, lying on the sofa inside my room. That's when I saw her, her delicate sleeping face facing me.

_  
I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here_

I don't know what has gotten then. All I knew was I couldn't think properly. This very plain sight was giving me a not so plain view to things.

_  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

I didn't want her to wake up just yet but I also didn't want her to sleep all day. But if she wakes up then she'd have to leave and this will all be a forgotten memory. . .

_  
Ohh---  
_

What am I saying? Me, Uchiha Sasuke, am being soft over a pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura. I can't just lay here and do nothing but look at her. I should be there, sitting next to her.

_  
You, are, the only exception_

Allowing her to make a kind gesture of sharing an umbrella with me.

_  
You, are, the only exception_

Being there for her when she just suffered from an asthma attack.

_  
You, are, the only exception_

Carrying her home, providing shelter and drying her up before she catches a cold.

_  
You, are, the only exception_

Letting her rest and sleep over for the night.

_  
You, are, the only exception_

Stroking her hair as I sit beside her.

_  
You, are, the only exception_

Waiting for her to wake up.

_  
You, are, the only exception_

Kissing her forehead when she does and telling her everything's alright.

_  
You, are, the only exception_

I didn't realize I was already by the bed and stroking her hair. Touching the soft skin of her face.

"Sasuke-kun?" She was awake.

"Good morning."

_  
And I'm on my way to believing_

"Thank you." She smiled meekly.

I smiled back.

That was when I realized love was true. . .

_  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

And I love her.

* * *

-

-

-

**RNZ_** Well, how'd ya like it? Share your thought, guys. I need inspiration to continue write my pending stories. I'm lazy and I need motivation! xD

*Under-knees = I don't know what they're called. I just know they're the portion of the opposite side of theknees.

REVIEWS = LOVE

[L O V E L O T S]


End file.
